


I'd Say "Bite Me" But You Probably Would.

by crypticrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "vampire sollux having to tell his boyfriend eridan hes a vampire but it goes well", EriSol - Freeform, M/M, vampirestuck request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he thought their relationship would be one of those summer flings, like in Grease, or the Notebook, then he realized that those movies were terrible comparisons to his current situation, and if he were to liken this to anything it would have to be Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Say "Bite Me" But You Probably Would.

They had been dating for almost 3 months, and much to Sollux’s surprise Eridan was still completely oblivious to the fact that he was a soulless bloodsucking creature from the furthest corner of the furthest ring. Its not like Sollux wanted him to find out, but hey, if Eridan could deal with two lawyers as family, he could probably handle a vampire. (It wasn't like there was much of a difference.) At first he thought their relationship would be one of those summer flings, like in Grease, or the Notebook, then he realized that those movies were terrible comparisons to his current situation, and if he were to liken this to anything it would have to be Twilight. Then their relationship had lasted through the “fling period” and into the “this shit is getting serious period”. He couldn't say he wasn't happy with that, seeing as his boyfriend was hot as hell and had a convenient neck biting kink (not that he took advantage of him often), but the voices in his head kept screaming at him to be honest. Well one voice. One very loud, overly romantic voice. Who wasn't exactly in his head..

'RELATIONSHIPS CANT BE BASED ON LIES ASSHOLE HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SEEN LOVE ACTUALLY?'  
  
 'no, and neiither have you.'

 'WELL, NO I HAVNT BUT IM PRETTY SURE THATS THE BASIS OF THE MOVIE!'

So with that in mind, he went out to the nearest kim's video, and bought him the complete box set of Buffy the vampire slayer. In hindsight it probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but it was a nice sarcastic rebuttal at the time. Sollux would have gotten him Twilight, or Breaking Moon or whatever the sequel was called, but Eridan had already done that back in highschool. Maybe thats what had drawn Eridan to him in the first place, his subconscious yearning for an undead boyfriend. Whatever, he wasn't about to argue with the douchebags psyche. Now they were both in too deep. It was a delicate situation, made even more dire with his asshole best friends ultimatum of “YOU TELL HIM, OR I WILL.” So with a long, it-would-be-soul-tearing-if-i-had-a-soul-to-tear sigh, Sollux walked into the living room and slammed his boyfriends laptop shut in his surprised face.

"What the fuck Sol?" He tried to reopen it but your iron grip was still holding it shut. "I have a paper due by midnight and I just started doin' the citations, don't fuckin' test me." Sollux scoffed at that, his fault for not starting sooner.

"Look ED I really need to tell you something,"

"Well whatever it is it can damn well wait, this paper is instead of a final, and i cant afford to get below an A" He glared up at you.

"10 minutes?"

"No."

"Five then."

"If you dare take a minute more I will gut you."

"Sure, Sure." Sollux really hadn't thought past this point, how the hell was he supposed to make this sort of thing quick? "I havn't been completely honest with you.." That was the worst possible thing he could have said. He realized a little too late. Eridan's eyes glared at you even harder then before.

"You better not be sayin what I think you're sayin.."

"Shit! No.. thats not-"

"Good! Because cheatin on me is one thing but to tell me when I have to focus on work after god knows how long you’ve been keepin it secret is just a whole ‘nother level-"

"ERIDAN!"

 "What!"

"Would you let me finish?" He lowered his accusatory finger out of Sollux's face, and back down to where his hands were still holding his laptop shut.

"Sorry.." He muttered.

“‘s ok..” He cracked a small smile. “Look, I really don't know how to say this so just.. dont freak out allright?” He was definitely going to freak out.

"allright.." Came the tentative reply. Sollux knew he couldnt wait any longer, he would just chicken out if he did. So on the count of three, he bared his teeth, and let his fangs drop.

Now Sollux was prepared for a multitude of reactions, anywhere from screaming, to crying, to stabbing him to death with a nearby object. He was not prepared however, for laughter. But laughter is what he got. And lots of it. All he could do was stand there, a bit of drool dribbling down his chin and feel like an idiot as his boyfriend laughed himself silly.

“Well that shore explains the lisp!” He gasped through his giggles. Wow. Fuck him. Sollux retracted his fangs.

"Fuck you." He reached up with his thumb and wiped the drool off of Sollux's lips.

"Gladly," He smirked.

And in that moment there were three things Sollux was absolutely certain of. One, this train of thought was probably a Twilight quote. Two, he was HELLA turned on right now. And three, his boyfriend was completely, irrevocably, and unfathomably batshit crazy.  
God he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> //rocks back and forth what did I do????????????


End file.
